Enchanted to Meet You
by katierosefun
Summary: Leonard McCoy never thought that his daughter would have a crush on a particular ensign...this could only mean chaos. (Joanna McCoy x Pavel Chekov pairing.)


**Yes, I was in need for some Chekov/Joanna cuteness...and I really do love Joanna. XD Plus, I've been working on this story for quite some time now...and I think it's one of my longest Star Trek fan fictions yet. (Then again, to be fair, I haven't written THAT many Star Trek fan fics...I think I've written four, including this one.) Anyways, thanks for clicking into this story! :D I hope ya'll enjoy! :D**

No one on the USS Enterprise expected to see an impatient sixteen-year old girl tapping her foot in front of Starfleet Academy today.

It was completely uncalled for.

It wasn't until Leonard McCoy came strolling out of the building did the girl actually jump up and begin running.

"Dad!" The girl screamed and she leapt into her father's arms. Leonard blinks in surprise and says, "Jo! I didn't expect you to be here!"

Joanna McCoy, the daughter of the good, (although a bit grumpy,) doctor of the USS Enterprise simply grinned and said happily, "It's the weekends, Dad, and besides, I haven't seen you in _ages_."

Leonard smiled and Joanna leapt down from her father's arms with a slightly sheepish smile on her face. "I'm probably embarrassing you in front of your crew, huh?" She asks.

"Crew…?" Leonard's voice drifted and he slowly turned around.

Sure enough, the small band of good friends on the Enterprise was gathered in a group behind Leonard, with identical smiles on each and every face.

Well, Spock didn't have much of a smile…perhaps more of a softer look in his eyes, but then again, no one could usually tell, him being a Vulcan and all.

Joanna's eyes slowly surveyed the small group and grinned when she spots a familiar face beside her father's.

"Hey, Jo." Jim Kirk, captain of the Enterprise says, his hands in his pockets. "It's been a while." Joanna rolled her eyes and walks up to him. "Well, I dunno…did you miss me?" She asks, crossing her arms. Jim shrugged. "Me?" He asks in an innocent voice. "How can I miss an annoying brat like you?"

Joanna smirks and simply steps on his foot. Jim winced. "Hey, come on! I've had enough bruises and scratches without your help, as your father would be more than happy to tell you!" He hisses.

"Captain, I do not think that Doctor McCoy would feel any satisfaction in telling his daughter that—" Spock begins but Jim raised a hand, cutting him off. "It's a figure of speech, Spock." Jim said, rolling his eyes.

Spock closed his mouth and says a single, "Ah."

Joanna giggles into her hand and her eyes continued to wander around the group. She was familiar with most of the crew, mostly from pictures that her father had sent her and she was slightly hopeful that one particular person would—

"You must be Joanna." Pavel Chekov says in his cheery Russian accent. Joanna's heart skipped a beat at the gentleness in his voice and manages to say, "Yeah."

"I'm Pavel." Chekov replied, extending a hand. Joanna shakily took it and she gave a small smile at the firmness in his handshake. "Trust me, I know who you are." She blurts and pauses, realizing what she had just said.

"What?" Jim asks, breaking the awkward silence that had suddenly settled among the group. Joanna felt her face heat up and she quickly pulls her hand away. "Not like that, of course! I mean I already know everyone here! Not that I'm trying to sound ignorant about only pointing out you, I mean…I'll show you!"

Everyone waited patiently with somewhat humored expressions as Joanna begins rattling off the names of the crew and pointing to each corresponding person.

"There! See?" Joanna says, slightly breathless. For a while, no one spoke and at last, Jim says in a flat tone, "Congratulations, Jo. You know everyone here. Let's give a round of applause!"

Joanna's face burned even more as the crew began to halfheartedly clap their hands together and stopped as Leonard says, "Fine, fine, we get the point."

Joanna smiled gratefully at her father and he gave her a quick wink.

Chekov, on the other hand, watched Joanna with a slightly thoughtful expression on his face and her face colored once more at the brilliant blue eyes that travelled over her quietly.

Then, Jim clears his throat and says, "Bones, get yourself some time with your daughter—we'll get going. See you in a bit!" With that, they left and retreated back into the building.

Joanna watched as Chekov's light brown-golden curls bounced up and down as he walked away and then she hears Leonard clearing his throat.

"Jo?" He asks.

Joanna quickly turned and smiled halfheartedly at her father. "I'm good, Dad." She says and they both walked off on their own.

◦•◦

"So…what did you think of Joanna?" Jim asks, taking a rather large bite of his apple. "She seems tough." Uhura commented, flicking through her PADD.

"Very much like her father, ya mean?" Scotty asks, chuckling quietly under his breath. Jim smirked. "Well, he is her daughter after all." He says teasingly.

"It appears that Joanna is rather close with her father." Spock comments. Jim smirked. "Well, they weren't so close before…but yeah, Bone has been real good about calling her now." He says and took another bite out of his apple before giving a sidelong glance at Pavel, who was looking down at the grass.

"What 'bout you, Chekov? Joanna seemed interested in you." Jim says with a slight teasing note in his voice. The young Navigator's face colored into a faint pink color and he shrugs. "She's a curious little thing." He remarks at last. "Not really a 'little thing', you know. She's sixteen." Jim replied.

Pavel flicks at the edge of the chair that he was sitting in. "Really? I did not know that." He mumbles. Jim smirked and took another bite of his apple.

Pavel felt his face growing warm and he turned away. It was an odd sensation, really for him. He had never actually felt any closeness to any female before. He was always too busy trying to cope with the fact that he was possibly the youngest Navigator there's ever been on the Enterprise, or studying.

However, it was definitely different for him to feel his heart skip and dance around as Joanna's hazel eyes met his.

Pavel found her beautiful the second he laid eyes on the younger girl. Her hair had been a dark shade of brown like her father's, and her eyes were wide and curious. Joanna had a light Southern accent from living in Georgia but it had been filled with such happiness that seemed to be almost contagious.

Or maybe that was just Pavel's heart beating too quickly again.

"Chekov? Are you even listening?" Jim asks, breaking the young man out of his thoughts. "Er…yes, Keptain?" Pavel asks somewhat sheepishly.

Jim smirked and says, "I was telling you that you could have the day off today…"

Pavel's face flushed and he says, "Aye…thank you, Keptain."

As he stood and walked away, he heard Uhura ask quietly, "What's the matter with him? I've never seen him this way before."

Sulu chuckles and he says, "He's got his eyes set on Joanna."

Pavel stuck his hands in his pockets and hurried away before he could hear any other remarks that his fellow crew members were making about him.

◦•◦

"Oh, _shit!_" Pavel heard a young voice hiss as he slams into a figure standing in front of him.

Confused, he looks down and finds the apologetic smile of Joanna McCoy aiming at him and she says, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Pavel merely blinks, feeling heat rise to his face once more and says, "It is alright. I was not looking."

Joanna smiled and she clears her throat, tucking a hair behind her ear. "Um…" Her voice drifted and she shifts her feet nervously.

"Well…sorry again." She says at last flatly and Pavel nods once more.

_Idiot!_ He thinks indignantly to himself. _Why can't you say something to her?_ Pavel struggled to find the right words to say to Joanna and he finally stammers out, "It's a nice day today." For a moment, Joanna doesn't reply and then a small smile flits across her face. She turned to look at the bright sun shining in the sky and she says, "Well, it is, isn't it?" Pavel nods and he clasped his hands behind his back.

Joanna cleared her throat again and says, "It's pretty sunny in Georgia most of the time, too…San Francisco is just a bit louder, that's all." Pavel smiled. "Really?" He asks. Joanna grinned and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah. Georgia's in the South and everything…pretty laid back state if you ask me. Nothing much happens there but when you say one wrong thing, the entire town will know." She made a slitting gesture to her throat with a finger and made a squawking sound that triggered a snicker coming out of Pavel.

She grinned and asks, "What about Russia? Is it busy where you came from or is it…?" Pavel shrugs. "It was loud." He says simply. "Loud and people rushed." He paused and then lets out a small laugh. "Not quite different than the Enterprise itself."

Joanna smirked and folded her hands behind her back as well. "So what _is_ it like?" She asked quietly. "I've always pictured it to be…exciting, 'cause I mean, after all, Dad's always complaining that he has _way_ too many patients at Sick Bay, the captain included." She gave a small snicker.

Pavel smiled. It was true, Leonard McCoy _did_ seem to constantly be bothered by the fact that crew members of the USS Enterprise were constantly being rushed back and forth in between missions throughout Sick Bay. After seeing what the poor doctor had been going through, Pavel was grateful that he was not a medical officer.

"Well, we are…exciting to some people." Pavel says truthfully and Joanna perks up. "Hey…I was wondering." She says timidly and Pavel smiles again, urging for the girl to continue. Joanna rubbed her hands together nervously and gives a somewhat embarrassed grin. "I really want to join Star Fleet one day…you know, like my dad." She admits and Pavel nods thoughtfully. Despite Joanna's young age, he thought that Leonard's daughter was more than capable of getting into the academy…then again, Pavel had the strange suspicion that he would think that whatever Joanna did would be successful.

He shook his head, frustrated with himself and then he hears a small giggle come out of Joanna. He looked down to find the girl with her mouth covered and her eyes bright with laughter. "What is it?" Pavel asks, bewildered and Joanna smirked. She tiptoed on her toes and Pavel felt a rush of heat come towards his face as Joanna poked at his curly hair with a slender finger. "Your curls shake a bunch when you toss your head around like that…you look like some sort of spring about to break loose." She said, giggling.

Pavel grins and then his eyes made contact with Joanna's. The girl was still laughing and then her smile fades at the distance between them. Clearing her throat and a small, pink flush creeping to Joanna's face, she lets go of Pavel's hair, (to his great disappointment,) and stands a little ways back. "Sorry." Joanna said sheepishly.

"Not a problem." Pavel replied, somewhat dazed and confused over the closeness between them just a couple moments ago. Joanna smiled again and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Anyways, um…" Joanna's voice drifted and she cringed. "I was just wondering if you could…you know, show me around the ship. I know that I'm not a cleared Star Fleet officer or anything, but could you…?" She asks hopefully.

Pavel swallowed, weighing out the decision in his mind. Of course, Joanna was correct about one thing—Uncleared members of the Star Fleet organization were not to board any vessels of any kind belonging to the Federation. He twiddled with his thumbs and felt a small plan forming in his mind. Surely, bringing a girl to the Enterprise wouldn't be _that_ bad of a crime, would it? After all, there's been worse charges brought against the crew before…

Pavel finally allowed a grin to break through his face. "Come on." He says enthusiastically and Joanna jumped up in excitement. "Thank you so much!" She says breathlessly, running beside Pavel. The young ensign grins and replies, "You are welcome but…" His voice lowers as they run into the hanger. "Please remember to be quiet. After all, I'm not really supposed to be doing this."

Joanna winced. "Ah, well…I sort of figured that out." She mumbles as they quickly run into the turbo lift. Pavel simply grins to himself as the turbo lift doors open and they both stepped out to the bridge.

"Whoa…" Joanna breathes happily as she walks around the official, white room. Pavel leaned against the wall and watched as she traced a finger on one of the desks and she made a small, disbelieved gasping sound under her breath.

"You are so lucky to be here all the time." She says wistfully. Pavel shrugged modestly and finally walks up next to her, his hands in his pockets. "You could be here one day, too." He says at last. Joanna grinned hopefully and then shrugged. "Naw, don't think so." She said quietly. "Besides, I'm only sixteen. I'm a bit young to apply."

Pavel shrugged. "Not quite. I was only seventeen when I first came here." He says. Joanna grinned and said, "I know…my dad told me. But then again, you're a genius, remember?" Joanna wandered away and turned around, her smile crooked. "I'm an average Georgia girl." She paused. "With a grumpy doctor as a father."

Pavel chuckled and walked over to Joanna. "You can't always give up. I simply enjoy mathematics…if you enjoy something that's in Star Fleet, then you can become a 'genius' in it as well. I promise." He says truthfully, his eyes shining.

Joanna grinned. "You really think so?" She asks in a small voice. Pavel nods and stuck his pinky in the air as he used to when he was a much younger child. Joanna giggles but locks her own pinky into Pavel's teasingly. As soon as their fingers made contact, Pavel felt a rush of excitement and spotted a warm glow in Joanna's cheeks as well.

Without even properly thinking, Pavel had leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Joanna's lips. He closed his eyes and could feel Joanna's closing as well. It didn't take a while before their fingers slowly dropped and they were simply holding onto each other, wondering how on earth they could have gotten so close in such a short amount of time.

"Chekov?" Kirk's voice rings through the bridge unexpectedly and Pavel blinks, reopening his eyes and looking over his shoulder. Joanna winced and her eyes widened as the captain and a somewhat indignant Leonard McCoy walked into the bridge.

Kirk's eyes darted back and forth between Pavel and Joanna and the poor Ensign felt his cheeks burn more than ever.

"Would you two like to explain?" Leonard drawls angrily.

◦•◦

Joanna had never seen her father this upset before.

She twisted her hands slowly behind her back as Jim simply shook his head, a small smile spreading on his face. "Damn, Chekov, I didn't think that'd I'd find _you _of all people to be making out with—" He starts but Joanna's father angrily cuts him off.

"Shut it, Jim." He snaps and Joanna shrunk against the wall. "Dad, it's not what it—" She began hesitantly but pauses as her father lifts a hand. "Oh, really? Because I just saw my daughter kissing an ensign of the crew. Are my eyes somehow dysfunctional, Jo?" He snarled.

Joanna winced but silently shook her head, her hands folded on her legs. At last, Jim spoke and he says in a quiet voice, "Hey, Bones, don't be too harsh on the kid. It's fine. They're just having fun, that's all."

Joanna smiled gratefully at him and he gave her a small smile. She watched her father narrow his eyes at Jim and asks, "Who's side are you on?"

Jim shrugged. "I'm just saying that you should loosen up. Come on, it's not like you've tried flirting before." He said with a slight teasing note in his voice. "Not the time, Jim." The older man hisses between gritted teeth. Jim smirked and shrugged. "Jo, you talk to your dad…I'll have a small talk with Chekov if you don't mind." He said.

Joanna nodded wordlessly and walked towards her father, dreading what the next couple minutes would bring.

◦•◦

Pavel was quiet as Jim led him down into the lower decks of the Enterprise. He was feeling worry gnawing at the pit of his stomach and frankly, he didn't like it.

"Well, Chekov…do you wanna say something first?" Jim asks seriously, leaning against the wall. Pavel looked down at the ground and scuffed his shoes against the floor. "I didn't mean to get her in trouble." He mumbles. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jim paused and grins, shaking his head. "Nah, you didn't do anything wrong…Bone's just being a Papa Bear, that's all." He says truthfully.

"A 'Papa Bear'?" Pavel asks quizzically. Jim scratched his head. "You know, over-protective fatherly stuff." He admits. Pavel nods. "Ah." He says flatly and then frowns. "Why is Dr. McCoy angry? Does he think that I'm a bad person?"

Jim sighed. "Aw, Chekov, it's nothing like that. He's just trying to look out for his daughter, that's all." He says tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

Pavel nods, although he was still confused over what Leonard would be so angry about. Of course, they had their moments of doubt in each other, but was he really that distrustful? Jim must have caught the uneasiness in Pavel's face because he smirks and says, "Don't get too anxious, Chekov. Bones may be grumpy, but he's got a good heart. He's not gonna blow up or anything."

Pavel nods and rested himself against the wall, allowing himself to relax for just a short amount of time.

◦•◦

"He's not a bad guy, Dad." Joanna says earnestly as she watched her father pace around the bridge. "He's real sweet and nice and—"

"I know, Joanna, I know!" Leonard shot back exasperatedly. Joanna stood up, her arms folded. "If you know, then why're you acting like this?" She asked indignantly. "You of all people should know that he's a good person! I've only known him for…how long? A couple hours?"

"That's what bothers me, Jo!" Leonard says, leaning against the wall. "I just didn't think that things would escalate this quickly, damn it!" Joanna simply glared at her father, fighting to find a better protest against him. When she failed, she sighs and said, "I'm sorry, Dad. He's just…you know…"

"You're a teenager, I get it. _Damn_, I'm gonna have to get used to this." Leonard mumbles, rubbing his temples. Joanna managed to smirk and then it falters. "I guess it's a little awkward for you, though…right? I mean…you just found me kissing some guy that you've been working along with for…how long now?" She asks timidly, unsure to want to know the answer.

"Years, Jo." Leonard said flatly. "It's been years."

Joanna swallowed. "Oh." She scuffed her foot along the floor, her face heating up in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you liked Pavel? I have nothing against that but…damn it, Jo, you couldn't give me five seconds?" Leonard asked pleadingly. Joanna shrugged halfheartedly. "I didn't really know how to tell you, Dad…I mean, after all, we only get a couple minutes of face-time during the weeks you're up here." She gestured around the ship.

Leonard sighed and sat next to Joanna. She shifted her position a bit and he squeezed her shoulders. "I know, Jo…" He said softly. Joanna sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and mumbles, "I kind of wanna join Star Fleet one day…"

"Really?" Leonard asked, surprised. Joanna nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I guess after you left…" Her voice shook a bit and she swallowed. "I just felt like I could prove that I could do something great, too…" Joanna smirked and says, "Besides, I think you'd need help trying to manage all of those patients."

Leonard gave a small laugh and kisses the top of her head. "And you'd get to see Pavel every day." He says teasingly. Joanna rolled her eyes but blushed, happy that her father had returned to normal, or at least what was considered to be normal for him.

"Yeah, whatever, Dad." Joanna says, grinning.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Jim's bored voice fills the bridge from the turbo lift and the pair jumped. Joanna smirked. "Yeah, you're safe." She says.

Jim grinned and crossed his arms. "Wait, here's the real question—is Pavel safe to come out now?" He asks, snickering. Joanna giggles as the familiar head of golden-brown curls pokes out from behind Jim and Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're out of the range of fire, Pavel." He says somewhat sheepishly.

Joanna watched as Pavel smiled gratefully and straightened himself. "Thank you." He says quietly to Leonard. He shrugged and grunted. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet, kid. I've still got my eyes on you." He says grouchily.

"_Dad!_" Joanna protests and Leonard gave her a guilty smile. "C'mon, Jo, it's the package with being a father." He replies. Joanna smirks and then Jim spoke up, "Damn, you're lucky, Chekov. I didn't think that Bones would be this light."

Pavel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asks quizzically.

"Oh, I dunno…if I did something like this—" In a flash, Jim pecked Joanna's lips quickly and she blinked, feeling heat rush to her face.

Pavel's mouth dropped open and Jim stood back up, looking completely unruffled. "Bones would kill me." He finished his sentence with some boyish swagger.

The other three persons were silent and at last, Leonard shouts in a loud, angry voice, "JIM!"

"And now I run." Jim muttered and flashed a smile at Pavel and Joanna, who remained frozen and dazed. "See ya both!" He says cheerfully and he darted off, a rather angry doctor and father chasing him with a sedative hypospray in hand.

**A/N: I thought that ended quite nicely...what do you think? **

**Leonard: What do I think?! I THINK I'M GONNA KILL JIM!**

**Jim: Aw, c'mon, Bones! I wasn't serious! **

**Me: ...I'm recording all of this. XD**

**Leonard: Wait, why?!**

**Me: Firstly, it's a tradition of mine from my other stories...(they haven't appeared in my other Star Trek fan fics...) plus, it's amusing. XD**

**Leonard: ...fine. JIM, COME BACK HERE! *begins chasing Jim* **

**Jim: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, BONES! NO HYPOS! *begins running around* **

**Joanna: ...so this is your version of fun? Writing down about how Dad's chasing Jim around the room? **

**Me: Basically. XD**

**Joanna: ...you need a life.**

**Me: *sighs* I know. It's amusing. Kind of like how you know, Pavel finds math interesting. *rolls eyes* **

**Pavel: *confused* But math is interesting. **

**Me: Some forms are, I guess...but seriously? -_-**

**Pavel: But it is! Do you want me to-**

**Me: NO, CHEKOV! **

**Leonard: *in the background* GOTCHA!**

**Jim: *in the background* NOOOOO! **

**Joanna: *face palms* **

**Me: ...please review, give feedback, no hate comments...**

**Joanna: Stop typing this up, please. -_- It's embarrassing. **

**Me: ...I don't blame you.**

**Leonard: *walking in the room* Well, that's over with. **

**Joanna: DAAAAD! **

**Me: XD See ya later, everyone!**


End file.
